


All I Want For Valentine's Is You

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Canon Compliant, Cas in a Hat, Castiel and Bees, Destiel Mini Bangs, Destiel Valentines Mini Bang, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Presents, Skype, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are apart on their first Valentine's Day as a - not a couple, but a something - which means they have to exchange presents long distance over Skype. They both end up getting exactly what they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Valentine's Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff of the extreme, rainbow cotton candy variety written for the 2016 Destiel Valentine's Mini Bang. I definitely did not come up with the idea for Cas' hat but I totally can't remember who did, but if it was you then yell at me and I'll credit you.

"So. Valentines' Day. Unattached drifter Christmas, as I believe you've been calling it for the past ten years. You got plans?"

Sam and Dean were walking into a motel, on the trail of a vengeful spirit type of creature up in Pennsylvania. There was absolutely no chance of the two of them getting back to the bunker that night, and Dean was trying his absolute best to pretend like this wasn't bothering him.

"Uh, no, no plans," Dean replied, evasively. "Why do you ask?"

Sam chuckled. "Just wondering if we should get two separate rooms, that's all."

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief. So Sam didn't suspect anything. That was good. "You know what, yeah. Two rooms. You've definitely got the right idea there."

They checked into their separate rooms, Sam dropping Dean off in front of his door. "Alright, you go out to a bar and have your pick of all the single ladies disillusioned by the holidays, but we leave to interview witnesses at nine AM tomorrow. Got that?"

Dean knew he would have no problem at all making that deadline, but he pretended to roll his eyes and make a fuss. "Fine."

Sam let him go, and Dean made a show of clattering around in his room for a while, opening and closing the door so it sounded like he'd gone out to the bar. Then, he sat down on his bed, opening up his laptop and clicking on the Skype icon, hitting the call button, waiting.

"Hello, Dean."

The voice came a couple of seconds before the picture flickered into existence on Dean's old and tired screen; a slightly blurry, pixelated version of Castiel frowning up at him, wearing just his shirt and suit pants, having taken off the rest of his clothes to be more comfortable for the evening. 

"Hey there, Cas. I-- how's it going?" Dean almost said 'I missed you,' but stopped himself just in time.

"It's quiet. The bunker seems very large when everyone is away." 

Dean nodded in agreement. "I get that. This room isn't even big, but... I dunno, I just wish I had some company. Which is why I called you."

"Yes. And it's Valentine's Day, of course," Cas commented, looking nervous.

"Yeah, if I'm being honest here, that's another reason why I called you." 

Dean was still nervous about admitting things like this, despite all the developments in his and Cas' relationship over the past few months. After they'd dealt with the Darkness and the curse on Cas, they'd realized that without any potential world-ending disasters on the horizon, they didn't really have an excuse not to admit their feelings for each other. So in their own slow, roundabout kind of way, they'd made their way into each other's beds, and, though Dean struggled with admitting it out loud, into each other's hearts.

"Part of me was hoping I'd get to spend this day with you. Which seems silly, as it's a human tradition without a great deal of meaning to angels, but I was still hoping."

Dean understood, and he ached to reach out for Cas through the screen and hold him, his fingers twitching from the effort of sitting still.

"So, I actually did get you a present," Dean confessed, and he thought he saw a faint blush tinge Cas' cheeks.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Nope, and normally I wouldn't bother. But then I got to thinking, you've probably seen a lot of Valentines' Days and been around while a lot of people are buying each other presents, and in all that time, all those flowers and chocolates and whatever the hell else people do for each other... have you ever been anyone's Valentine?"

Cas blushed even harder at this. "Are... are you asking me to be your Valentine, Dean?"

"I, no, I didn't, I just..." Dean stammered, his own cheeks flaming to match Cas'. "Look, just go check my bedroom? It's in the top drawer next to the bed, there should be a parcel there, and I was gonna give it to you when I got back, but I didn't want you to be alone tonight."

"In that case, I will 'B-R-B', as you would say, Dean."

Cas stood up and headed out of the room, and Dean was left there, crossing his fingers in his lap and desperately hoping he hadn't made some kind of terrible mistake here. Getting Cas a present had seemed like such a good idea at the time, but now Cas was actually going to open it, Dean was really regretting getting something so sentimental.

Cas sat down in front of the computer again, holding a small parcel wrapped in old newspaper.

"I'm sorry about the paper. I wanted to get some of that fancy shiny stuff, with a bow and all, but I didn't get a chance."

Cas picked up the present and poked it, frowning. "According to my knowledge, customary Valentines' Day gifts are flowers, chocolates, jewelry, and stuffed animals. This does not feel like any of those."

Dean shook his head, smiling fondly at his angel, wishing he was there to reach over and ruffle his hair or something equally as sappy. "I always thought all those things were kind of dumb."

"For what reasons?" Cas seemed genuinely interested, completely forgetting about the present for the moment, fixing his eyes entirely on Dean and tilting his head to the side.

"Well, flowers don't do anything. They just kinda sit there and look nice, but there's no actual point to them. Chocolates are great, but they don't last. You eat them and then you forget about them. You want chocolates, they'll be on sale in the next few days, I'll get you some on the way home. Jewelry is great, and I'm not saying I can't see you with a little heart shaped locket around your neck, but I could get one of those for anyone, and I wanted to get something just for you. As for stuffed animals... this is more similar to that than you think. I dunno, I think this is kind of dumb too, but dumb in a way that you'll appreciate. So. Just open it."

Dean flopped backwards onto the bed, exhausted from talking about his feelings for such a long time, but then sat up to watch Cas open the present. He didn't tear into it the way most people would have done. Even though it was badly wrapped, Cas took his time, carefully peeling off every piece of sticky tape and unfolding the newspaper, smoothing out all the wrinkles, until he finally opened up the package and held up...

...a knitted beanie hat, the bulk of it yellow and black striped, with felt eyes and a mouth stitched onto the front of it. A pair of antennae stood straight up from the top, with a small pair of knitted white wings flopping down the sides.

Cas studied it for a moment, frowning, and then his face split into a huge grin, and he tilted his head back and laughed, a rich, infectious sound that Dean so rarely got to hear.

"I know you like bees. And I know that it gets cold in the bunker sometimes, and if I was Sam I'd probably do something for Valentine's Day like fix all the gaps beneath the doors so that you don't have to be cold ever, which would actually be a hell of a lot more useful than this dumb hat," Dean rambled, "but I'm not Sam. And I didn't think of the door fixing idea until just now. So I got you this because it'll keep you warm and it'll look really cute on you and... I hope it's okay."

Cas jammed the hat on his head, the slightly off angle meaning that one of the antennae fell slightly to the side, clumps of Cas' hair sticking up around the base of the hat. He blinked in confusion for a moment, adjusting to the snug feel of the hat on his head, squinting through the screen at Dean.

Dean had to laugh. "You know what? It was a present for you, but I think I'm the winner here, because it means I get to see you looking this damn adorable."

Cas' eyes widened, and any reservations he'd had about the hat clearly disappeared in that moment, seeing Dean's reaction to it, and he relaxed back into his seat, content. 

But after a moment a realization crossed his face, and he sat back up in his chair, speaking in an urgent tone. "Dean, I would like to get you something for Valentine's Day too."

Dean shook his head, smiling. "You don't have to do that. Mine was stupid. I know we're not really that kind of... those kinds of people." 'That kind of couple' seemed like it was going too far, since they hadn't officially defined themselves as such yet. Even though Dean supposed that was how he saw them in his head.

"But you put a great deal of thought into this, and I would like to do something in return. The first St Valentine's Day was in the year 496, which I believe means that I have had one thousand, five hundred and twenty years to prepare for this moment."

"Really, Cas. I'm just glad that I get to talk to you. That's all I really want for Valentine's Day," Dean admitted, laughing as he did so, just so that it wouldn't sound so obnoxiously cute.

Cas frowned, thinking something over, and then he stood up. "Wait there," he instructed, before walking out of the frame.

Dean stared up at the ceiling, sighing. What the hell was Cas planning? What could he possibly give Dean from all this way away? Dean desperately hoped he wasn't going to call Sam and get him to do something, since they'd agreed not to mention anything to Sam yet, and it would definitely look really suspicious of Sam discovered Dean still in his room after he'd said he was going out to a bar to pick up women, and--

"Dean."

Cas' voice sounded different. Not staticky and distorted by the screen, but crisper, clearer, more real somehow. Dean glanced back at the screen, but Cas still wasn't in the frame.

"Dean."

That voice was definitely not coming from the screen, in fact, it sounded like it was coming from the direction of the door. But it was undeniably Cas' voice.

Dean turned towards the source of the noise.

"Cas!"

He jumped off the bed and ran the few paces it took to get to the doorway, squishing Cas in a huge hug that he'd completely deny later, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face in Cas' shoulder. Cas felt so warm and safe and familiar and everything he'd wanted so badly to feel tonight but thought he wouldn't be able to. Vaguely, he registered that Cas had put on his tie and jacket and trench coat to come here, and he let out a weak giggle into Cas' shoulder, because that was so damn cute that Cas thought he had to dress up for Dean. He clung for a few seconds, but eventually had to pull back for long enough to fix Cas with a frown and a hard stare.

"What are you doing here? Your powers can't deal with making this kind of trip, you know that. We agreed no teleporting to come see me."

Cas hung his head and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Dean. I hoped you wouldn't be mad, but you said all you wanted for Valentine's Day was to talk to me, and I figured one trip-"

"Shh," Dean said immediately, pressing a finger to Cas' lips. "I'm not mad. Means a lot to me, actually. I just worry about you, you know?"

"I know," Cas nodded, still not meeting Dean's eyes.

"But I am so, so happy you're here. And I can't wait to spend our first Valentine's Day together."

"We've spent Valentine's Day together bef-"

"That doesn't count," Dean chuckled, pulling Cas into another hug just because he could. "We weren't celebrating then."

They held on tight, each of them soaking up the warmth of the other, for a long moment, but finally Cas pulled away, looking guilty.

"We're going to have to tell Sam. How else will we explain how I just suddenly showed up on the hunt?"

Dean sighed, running his hands through his hair. He supposed there was no way around it now. "Yeah, well, it must be about time anyway. We've been... us... for long enough."

Cas bit his lip. "What exactly are we going to tell him?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. I guess we just say that for the past couple months you and I have been... have been..." He trailed off, because Sam definitely didn't want to hear about his sex life, and also, even though they'd never said it aloud, both he and Cas knew there was far more to what they were doing than sex.

"That we're... partners?" Cas suggested, looking hopefully up into Dean's eyes and batting his eyelashes.

Dean shook his head. "We're already partners, hunting partners or FBI partners or whatever, it's not specific enough. So we should say that we are... that we're..." He swallowed, trying his best to get the word out, the one he hadn't used since dropping out of high school. "That we're boyfriends."

Cas nodded, a small smile flickering on his lips. "I would very much like to be your boyfriend, Dean."

Dean tried his best not to break Cas' gaze, even though he was nervous, and his instinct was to look away and change the subject. But he didn't. Instead, he cupped Cas' chin in his hand, tilting Cas' head towards his own, and leaned in to brush their lips softly against one another, in a kiss similar to plenty of others they'd had, yet at the same time felt different. Because it was their first kiss as boyfriends. Which shouldn't have changed anything, really, but the little skip in the rhythm of Dean's heart said otherwise.

Even though they both would have been happy to kiss for hours, it wasn't long before their legs got tired from standing, and that combined with the moonlight shining through from outside and the early wake-up call tomorrow meant that both Dean and Cas decided to move to the bed. The creaky motel mattress and the stiff, cold sheets somehow didn't feel so bad to Dean when he had Cas there curled up into him, and he thought sleep would come easier tonight than it usually did on hunts.

Dean's phone bleeped with a text message. Frowning and not wanting to dislodge himself from the warmth and comfort of Cas, but figuring it could be important, he fumbled around behind him, reaching for the phone. It was from Sam.

_You don't have to tell me anything, lovebirds. I already know. Sleep well; I won't wake you._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at **casandsip.tumblr.com**


End file.
